This disclosure relates generally to a hearing system and specifically relates to crosstalk cancellation in the hearing system.
Head mounted displays (HMDs) may be used to present virtual and/or augmented information to a user. For example, an augmented reality (AR) headset or a virtual reality (VR) headset can be used to simulate an augmented/virtual reality. Conventionally, a user of the AR/VR headset wears headphones to receive, or otherwise experience, the computer-generated sounds. However, wearing headphones suppresses sound from the real-world environment, which may expose the user to unexpected danger and also unintentionally isolate the user from the environment. Moreover, headphones separated from the outer casing or a strap of the HMD may be aesthetically unpleasing and may also be damaged through use.
Hence, in place of headphones, bone conduction transducers may be used in HMDs. The bone conduction transducers are positioned around the ears to generate vibrations, sends sound to the internal ear through the cranial bones. The bone conduction transducers can be made compact and be mounted on a strap or leg of the AR/VR headset for convenient use. However, using a pair of bone conductive transducers for both ears may result in crosstalk due to sharing of the user's cranial bones in the skull a common medium for transmitting the vibrations.